Parce que Tsuna reste Tsuna
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Un petit OS avec pour sujet Tsuna, ce qu'il pense de ce qu'est devenu sa vie. Son passé, son présent, son futur. J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture !


**Titre: **Parce que Tsuna reste Tsuna.

**Pairing: **Aucun, c'est un Tsuna centric.

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Déprimant et leçon de vie !

* * *

><p>Tsuna se posait des questions. Beaucoup de questions. Trop pour un adolescent aussi jeune que lui. Il se demandait pourquoi le Destin l'avait choisit, lui, un pauvre garçon tout ce qu'il y à de plus banal, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Nul en tout. Oui, en tout. Que ce soit les études, le sport, ou même les sentiments. Sawada Tsunayoshi n'était pas capable de faire quelque chose correctement. Mis à part pleurer. Oui, ça il savait faire. Très bien même. Pleurer parce que sa mère ne s'occupe pas de lui, ne l'écoute plus, ne se rend pas compte de sa détresse. Pleurer parce que sa vie est misérable, parce que même si il avait la chance d'avoir un toit et à manger chaque jour, son cœur était plus mort que celui d'un assassin.<p>

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir choisit quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que lui pour succéder au Parrain des Vongola, la plus grande famille mafieuse d'Italie. Pourquoi ? Tout ça à cause de ce sang maudit qui coulait dans ses veines, le « _Blood of Vongola_ » comme ils l'appellent tous. Le futur Decimo ne put empêcher un rire jaune de quitter ses lèvres. Décidément, rien n'était bien chez lui, même son sang était mauvais. Bien sur il savait qu'il pouvait essayer de changer les Vongola, essayer de changer la Mafia. Mais il était trop faible pour le faire, trop lâche pour y arriver. Parce que Tsuna reste Tsuna, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il soupira en levant la tête vers le ciel, assit sur la balançoire qu'il avait l'habitude de venir squatter, étant enfant, lorsqu'il en avait marre, lorsqu'il voulait pleurer, tout seul. Il laissa son regard suivre un oiseau qui passait au dessus de lui, même la capacité de vol des oiseaux ne l'impressionnait plus, étant donner qu'il en était lui-même capable. Et dés lors ou il avait essayer de maîtriser un peu plus ses déplacements aériens, il avait comprit qu'essayer de se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel était le meilleur moyen de tourner en rond. Au fond le ciel était comme lui, attirant, beau, mais très vite lassant, inutile. Juste un décor.

Oui, voilà, si Tsuna avait dut se qualifier, il aurait dit qu'il était juste une décoration. Car au fond, il ne décidait de rien depuis sa naissance, ni depuis qu'il avait rencontrer Reborn et les autres. L'arcobaleno lui disait de faire, et il exécutait. Il n'était qu'un décor, une marionnette tout au plus, le meilleur pantin des Vongola. Il baissa les yeux, détournant ses iris couleur miel de cette immensité falsifiée dont il avait si vite percé le secret. Il soupira une énième fois et sorti une feuille froissée et roulée en boule de sa poche. Il la déplia lentement et laissa courir ses yeux sur les quelques phrases qu'il avait griffonné dessus quelques heures auparavant et qu'il compléterait au fil du temps qui allait passer bien plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait.

**S'il vous plaît, laissez moi poursuivre mon rêve d'enfant.  
>Nan, je ne veux pas aller dans ce monde de grand.<strong>

Oui, il aurait aimé poursuivre sa petite routine, continuer sa petite vie dans l'ombre. Ne déranger personne et n'être que celui qu'il était vraiment. Il aurait voulut continuer à être Sawada Tsunayoshi, collégien pas doué, faible et pleurnichard. Car même si il aurait vécu dans l'ombre, son avenir n'aurait sans doute pas été si sombre.

**Dis moi pourquoi j'suis si compliqué.  
>Je sais que j'ai tout pour être bien,<br>Le bonheur n'est qu'à la portée de ma main.  
>Pris en otage par mon passé je reste piégé sur des détails.<br>Que quelqu'un me dise pourquoi j'ai si mal...**

Il avait besoin de savoir. Besoin de savoir pourquoi son cœur restait si froid alors qu'il possédait à présent bien plus que n'importe qui n'aurait pu rêver. Il avait une famille, des amis, il était fort, il était reconnu, son nom était connu dans toute l'Italie et le Japon. Et pourtant il avait mal. Si mal que la douleur en devenait presque insupportable. Un sentiment de manque qui se faufile dans son cœur à chaque fois qu'il pense que son bonheur est complet. Comme une vois vicieuse qui murmure à son oreille; « _Ce n'est pas toi, tu n'es pas comme ça. Réveille toi, Tsuna. Réveille toi avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire. _»

Oui, il savait que ce n'était pas lui. Que ce leader courageux et respecté n'était qu'une façade, un masque qui recouvrait l'intégralité de son corps et de son cœur, allant jusqu'à sceller son âme. Il savait que ce que les autres voyait de lui n'était qu'un rôle qu'il se donnait. Et pourtant... Pourtant il continuait à leur mentir, parce que Tsuna reste Tsuna, quoi qu'il arrive.

**J'ai l'impression d'avoir trop vécu, d'être si faible face à la vie.**

**Toujours se battre, mais contre qui ?**

**Moi j'suis déjà si fatigué que je n'trouve même pas le sommeil.  
>Mon innocence a mis les voiles, pourquoi rien n'est plus pareil ?<strong>

Faible petit Tsuna qui essayait de paraître fort à fini par se perdre lui même dans ses propres mensonges. A force de croire en cette force et ce courage que tous voyaient en lui, il à fini par ne plus pouvoir trouver le sommeil, incapable de fermer les yeux sans rêver de ce qu'il était avant. Lui qui n'était qu'un jeune garçon pas très malin, qui pleurait souvent, mais qui ne faisait jamais rien de mal et qui ne demandait jamais plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Lui qui est maintenant devenu le pire des menteur que le Monde n'est jamais porté.

Il aurait pu refuser de devenir ce que tous voulaient qu'il devienne. Il aurait pu. Mais il s'est convaincu lui même du contraire. Parce que Reborn aurait pu le tuer, parce que le Monde aurait pu sombrer, parce que ses amis auraient pu être tuer, parce que son avenir aurait pu redevenir aussi insignifiant que l'était son passé. Oui, parce que Tsuna sait très bien que la raison qui l'a poussée à accepter, c'est la perspective d'un avenir rayonnant. Ou il aurait des amis, des personnes qui l'aimeraient à sa juste valeur. Seulement maintenant qui l'a tout ça, il sait que ses amis apprécie la personne qu'il n'est pas, l'autre côté du miroir.

En effet, pauvre petit Tsuna aurait du écouter la voix qui murmurait à son oreille. Il aurait du prendre en compte le lien glacé qui se resserrait chaque jour un peu plus autour de son esprit. Mais il l'a ignoré, parque l'innocence de Tsuna s'est arrêté sur le seuil de son présent, le laissant seul pour demeurer dans son passé. Maintenant Tsuna se lamente, se plains, et de nouveau il pleure. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il possède, son cœur est toujours vide, froid. Parce que même les nuits passées sur cette balançoire lorsqu'il était enfant était plus chaleureuse que toutes les soirées passées avec ses amis. Parce que Tsuna reste Tsuna, quoiqu'il arrive...

**S'il vous plaît, laissez moi poursuivre mon rêve d'enfant.  
>Nan, je ne veux pas aller dans ce monde de grand.<strong>

Maintenant, Tsuna à peur, Tsuna pleure. Parce que Tsuna sait qu'il ne peut plus revenir en arrière, que son passé est à présent définitivement derrière lui, parce qu'il à trop chercher à être quelqu'un qu'il n'est pour pouvoir recommencer à être celui qu'il est vraiment. Désormais son passé lui semble rayonnant, comparé au futur sombre qui se profile devant lui.

**J'veux quelqu'un qui me comprenne.  
>Quelqu'un qui soit là tout les jours.<br>Afin de tuer celui qui à si souvent le cœur lourd.  
>Je croyais tellement a l'âme sœur qu'alors j'ai mordu à l'hameçon;<br>J'y ai peut-être laissé mon cœur, mais j'ai pas perdu la raison.**

Si il à bien une chose que Tsuna n'a pas réussi à trouver, malgré tout ce qu'il a réussi à avoir, c'est l'amour. Petit Tsuna à toujours espérer qu'un jour il la rencontrerait, cette personne que tout le monde qualifie de parfaite, la seule qui aurait pu combler le vide de son cœur mort. Mais maintenant il sait que tout n'est que mensonge. Car Tsuna s'est laissé prendre dans les filets de ce que les autres appelle « Amour » mais de ce que lui prénomme « Illusion ». Oui, il s'est laissé avoir par les beaux yeux de la fille qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. Sasagawa Kyoko, l'ange qui était tombée du ciel pour partager sa vie avec lui.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il à cru. Parce que Tsuna n'est pas le seul à s'être créée un masque, à jouer un rôle, à n'être que l'ombre de lui même. Parce que l'amour l'aveuglait et qu'il n'a pas vu venir ce qui l'attendait. Parce que le pauvre petit Tsuna n'aurait jamais pensé que Kyoko comptait se servir de lui pour acquérir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait avant de le laisser tomber. Mais Tsuna ne se laisse plus prendre au piège, parce qu'il sait reconnaître l'illusion de la réalité. Même si il n'est plus vraiment sur du sens de ces mots à présent. Mais il continu à espérer, même si il ne l'avouera jamais. Parce que Tsuna reste Tsuna, quoiqu'il arrive...

**Aujourd'hui ma joie de vivre c'est tout ces gens qui croient en moi. **

**Alors je garde le sourire et je me bât car j'ai la force.  
>Je sais que je trouverais la paix, dans cette vie ou bien dans l'autre.<br>En attendant je veux chanter, chanter ces quelques notes.**

Même si son cœur est vide, Tsuna se convainc qu'il à réussi à dompter le bonheur. Parce que tout ses amis croit en lui, parce que sa mère et son père sont fiers de lui, parce que même Reborn le félicite de ce qu'il est devenu. Mais encore une fois, Tsuna perd le sens de la réalité et des illusions. Car plus Tsuna grandit, plus les illusions deviennent réelles, tentantes, et plus il s'avance vers elles, jusqu'à s'y plonger complètement, accusant la réalité d'être l'illusion. Oui, Tsuna s'est laissé avoir, encore une fois. Parce que sa fierté -qu'il pensait jusqu'alors inexistante- le pousse à avancer, même si pour cela il doit renier la vérité.

Parce que Tsuna est faible en réalité. Dans cette réalité qu'il se refuse à présent à accepter. Parce qu'il préfère croire à l'illusion de sa puissance et de son bonheur. Parce que c'est plus facile comme ça, et parce que Tsuna à toujours préféré faire le moins d'efforts possible. Oui, il sait qu'il doit se reprendre en main. Il sait qu'il doit chasser les illusions et revenir à la réalité. Mais il sait que ce sera difficile, il sait qu'il en souffrira. Alors il s'avance un peu plus dans les bras, qu'il croit réconfortants, de l'illusion de son bonheur. Parce que Tsuna reste Tsuna, quoiqu'il arrive...

**S'il vous plaît, laissez moi poursuivre mon rêve d'enfant.  
>Nan, je ne veux pas aller dans ce monde de grand.<strong>

Ce n'est plus la peine d'espérer, Tsuna le sait, il sait que son passé ne reviendra jamais, car lui même commence à l'oublier. Il oublie qu'il à un jour put n'être qu'un petit grain de poussière inutile dans ce vaste univers. Parce que son passé est derrière lui, et que son futur s'enroule autour de lui pour l'empêcher de reculer.

**Plus j'avance, plus tout se complique.  
>Cette vie de grand n'a plus rien de magique.<br>Moi je veux retrouver l'innocence et la naïveté des beaux jours.  
>Trop de haine, Trop de peine.<br>Trop de larme, Trop de drame.  
>Que Dieu me préserve et me protège du mal qui m'entoure.<strong>

Maintenant Tsuna espère, il prit ce Dieu en qui il n'a jamais cru, et en qui il se convainc de croire, même si l'envie n'y est pas. Il prit pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar, pour qu'il se réveille vite et que tout ce qu'il à vécu soit oublié pour laisser place à ce passé qu'il espère être présent. Il pleure, parce que sa vie en tant qu'adulte -si tant est que l'on puisse le qualifier d'adulte alors qu'il n'est qu'un enfant pris au piège dans son futur- n'est pas du tout comme il l'avait espéré. Parce que tout devient trop compliqué, parce que maintenant la réalité et l'illusion ne font qu'un, et que ce qui en résulte est devenu le pire cauchemar de Tsuna.

Trop de haine dans les regards et dans les cœurs de ses ennemis. Trop de peine dans les regards et dans les cœurs de ses amis. Trop de larme versées par ceux qui à présent partagent sa vie. Trop de drame depuis que son passé est tombé dans l'oubli. Oui, Tsuna veut retrouver son innocence, celle même qu'il à laissé seul dans les méandres de son passé oublié. Il veut de nouveau réussir à croire que le ciel est infini, il veut de nouveau croire que l'amour existe, il veut de nouveau croire que la mort n'est qu'une illusion et non pas une réalité. Mais il ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Parce que Tsuna reste Tsuna, quoiqu'il arrive...

**S'il vous plaît, laissez moi poursuivre mon rêve d'enfant.  
>Nan, je ne veux pas aller dans ce monde de grand.<strong>

C'est fini. Tout est fini. Tsuna le sait, et Tsuna pleure, parce que Tsuna à peur. Il sait que tout es sa faute, il pleure parce qu'ils sont morts, il à peur parce qu'il est le prochain. Et même si il aurait pu se battre, Tsuna ne le fait pas, parce que Tsuna en à marre des illusions de réalité et des réalités illusoires. Alors il pleure et il accepte de saisir la main que lui temps la mort.

Parce que Tsuna reste Tsuna, quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila voila, c'est fini pour cet OS qui est, je l'accorde, cours. C'est une chanson de Amel Bent qui s'appelle "Compliqué" que j'ai utilisée pour écrire ce texte parce que même si je n'écoute pas beaucoup cette artiste, j'ai un certain respect pour ses textes. J'espère que ça vous aura plus, et rappelez vous, les auteurs ne mordent pas quand on met une review !<strong>


End file.
